It's All In The Genes
by MightyGirl
Summary: Buffy has to face the toughest challenge of her young life and unfortunately Spike has to help. Let's just say Buffy needs to pass on her genes, fast!
1. Default Chapter

****

Set after 'A new man,' Season 4, AU from there on - S/B implied

__

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this fiction belong directly to the wonderful Joss Whedon. I've just borrowed them and some of the plots written on Buffy: The Vampire Slayer

Summary: Buffy, yet again, has to face the toughest challenge of her life and spike is (reluctantly) there to help out. Much to Buffy's dismay!

Buffy skipped down the stairs, two at a time, her blonde hair bouncing loosely around her slim shoulders. It was a cool Monday morning at the 1630 Revello Drive and Buffy had woken up bright and early. 

"Morning mum!" Buffy chirped as she pecked her mother on the cheek and slid onto the stall closest to the Kitchen Island.

"Well, well, aren't you the chipper one this morning" Joyce smiled lovingly at her only daughter, setting down a large plate stacked high with the most delectable crepes.

"What's gotten into you sweetie? I feel as if I might have to call Giles and report on your ever so strange behavior" Joyce softly mocked

Laughing, Buffy poked at three crepes, drenching them in syrup and spooning large chunks into her mouth. 

"As it just happens MOTHER" Buffy noted poring herself a large glass of orange juice, "I've finally decided to become all optimistic Buffy and accept everything for what it is"

Her mouth full, Buffy continued "I mean look around me…I have a mom that loves me, a normal, human well sculpted (I might add) boyfriend who cares deeply for me, devoted friends, a fantastic watcher, supernatural powers, a inspiring college life minus the whole having to actually listen and take notes and lets not forget my healthy, shiny hair." Buffy ran her hand through the length of her hair and grinned sincerely. 

'What more could a 19 year old girl want in life" Buffy shrugged and slurped up the last of her breakfast.

Joyce was awe struck, _what on earth had gotten into Buffy?_ Just last week she was mopping around complaining that her life had made a turn for the worse when Merrick announced that she were to be the Slayer at the vulnerable age of 16. 

"You all right mum?" Buffy was waving her tiny hand in front of her mom's face with a questionable frown on her face. Joyce stared blankly back at her daughter

for a mere second then shook herself out of her train of thought. Smiling, Joyse replied "Of course I am sweetie, I'm just so glad to see you happy, it's nice to know that my child has finally grown up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy nudged Joyce playfully, picking up her books she hurried out the kitchen door letting in a gush of wind as she slammed it shut.

"Well, that was….. I guess the word for it is SURREAL" Joyce announced to know one in particular as she began to stack the breakfast dishes.

**********************

The sun set over Sunnydale creating the most spectacular orange display of color in the open sky. Buffy had never really paid attention to the sun setting before. For some reason it bought about a sense of peace and contentment. "This is scaring me, what's with all the happiness?" Buffy whispered to herself gazing up adoringly at her boyfriend, Riley 'agent' Finn, as they strolled through the campus gardens arm in arm. 

"Riley?" Buffy purred, rubbing her cheek along the curb of his muscular shoulder

"mmm?" Riley replied, kissing Buffy on the top of her head.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Yea, sometimes…I mean I always wonder what I'm gonna eat for dinner tomorrow and if I'm going to have to stay up all night marking below average Psych 101 papers!" Riley replied indifferent to Buffy's inquiry.

"No silly" Buffy punched riley playfully, "I mean, you know like in a year or too. I guess I'm always wondering about what the future holds for a girl of "my status" and I think that I've finally learnt to accept that my life is unpredictable and that's the way I like it. Spontaneous, mysterious yet wholly satisfying" Buffy said dreamily, surprised that she finally felt at ease with Riley, that their relationship was progressing into something much more than 'dating.'

Riley took Buffy in his strong arms and hugged her petite frame, pressing her face hard against his chest.

"Um Riley, I really need to breathe sometime soon" Buffy's muffled voice traveled up through Riley's over coat.

Buffy pushed him away lightly, as Riley couldn't help suppress his grin knowing that Buffy had suddenly become much more open and willing with him. She wanted a serious relationship and he would do his damn hardest to make it work out for her.

Buffy suddeenly peered at her watch.

"Oh crap, gotta go make a quick sweep of the north cemetery and head home, mom is making her classic pot roast and I'm starved" Buffy paused to catch the disappointment running across Riley's face and grabbed both his hands in her own. Leaning up to his ear, she whispered "But you can always stop by later for dessert!" Buffy caressed his neck gently and disappeared into the darkness, her golden hair glistening in the moonlight. Riley stood for a moment, relishing in the feel of her breath against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He would treasure this night for as long as he lives.

****************************

Spinning her wooden stake in her right hand, Buffy paced back and forth over Billy Harding's grave, knowing that any time soon he would pop out of the ground, face all bumpy and teeth snarling. 

"3…2…1" Buffy chanted as a rotted hand shot through the damp earth.

"Geez, I'm getting good at this" Buffy thought to herself, quite pleased with her increasing intuitiveness and perception when hunting vamps.

The vampire leapt to his feet, dressed in a black silk shirt and black tailored pants. Although the dank smell of death cursed through Buffy's immaculate senses. Death is so unattractive!

"Hey welcome back" Buffy tilted her head t o the side smilingly slyly at the vamp "sorry you couldn't stay longer"

With that, she round housed kicked the vamp square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. Buffy jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground and with her free hand she raised her stake, penetrating it deep into the vamps chest.

The vampire exploded into a pile of dust, unfortunately leaving Buffy flat faced in the damp grass, spitting out the foul tasting dust that she had accidentally inhaled. 

Her coughing and spluttering echoed throughout the empty cemetery as she stood up, sweeping the remains of the dust away from her very expensive Versace jeans. Damp, mud encrusted circles had formed on both her knees and the dirt on her hands had now found a place on the back of her jeans where she had attempted to wipe them clean.

"Slayer," a husky yet annoyingly familiar voice sounded close behind Buffy.

"Not now Spike" Buffy replied coughing out the last of the dust and sighing loudly, spun around pushing Spike to one side.

"Hey…what was that for? Only trying to make conversation with my favorite gal!" Spike snarled, at the same time a hint of rejection appeared in his light blue eyes.

"You're ruining my happy day and I don't wanna waist anymore time ruining it with you" Buffy pouted, annoyed with the untimely interruption, especially from one chipped head vampire who spends his days or nights rather, fantasizing over all the lovely, helpless humans he CAN'T devour.

"Eeewww" Buffy shivered at the thought.

"Say something slayer? Wanna share your woes with good 'ol Spikey, get all your pent up frustrations out in the open? Certainly don't think Soldier Boy is helping you out in that department" Spike mocked, blocking Buffy's path in one sharp movement, his black duster flowing slightly in the breeze.

"Hey, move it bleach boy!" Buffy attempted to push past him but Spike was reluctant to step aside.

"Make me?" Spike huffed

"Alright, if you insist" 

Buffy slammed her fist into Spike's nose, causing him to reduce to his knees in pain.

"Bitch…." Spike growled, pushing himself up "all I wanted was a pleasant conversation with you and all you do, 'mrs stake shoved up your ass,' is get all violent with a helpless soul"

"You have a soul? News to me. I didn't know a vampire with a soul still plots to kill the Slayer and her Scooby friends?" Buffy scoffed and continued to exit the cemetery, Spike trailing behind her, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Go away Spike" Buffy warned quickening her pace but Spike continued to drag behind her, licking at the last of the blood running down his lip.

"Look Slayer I may….uh…..need…"

"Will you spit it out already" Buffy, frustrated, stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the pitiful vampire almost on his knees, searching her face for some sort of acceptance.

"Fine…I need your help. There I said it. Happy?" Spike uttered without taking a breath.

"So how's about it then luv?"

Buffy was confused at first, eyeing Spike suspiciously.

"Uh…. why should I help you? You seemed to have skipped that part!" Buffy questioned mockingly although she had to admit, it sounded interesting. Anything coming from Spike seemed to draw her attention. Not that she'd admit out loud but she did have a thing for his sexy, British accent. Or maybe not, as Buffy reminded herself that Giles too possessed the same type of accent and 'Giles' and 'Sexy' do not belong in the same sentence.

"For god's sake slayer, get off your high horse" Spike spat, "Just so you know luv, you were my last resort, desperate times calls for desperate measures!! Got my manhood to think about first" Spike boasted.

Buffy rolled her eyes and prepared to walk away.

"Hang on, I haven't finished yet" Spike grabbed her right shoulder softly and spun her around.

"Sorry, I was bored" Buffy stated bluntly.

"Listen up cutie" Spike fished for his cigarette in his duster pocket.

"I need protection from a pack of at least 20 or so vamps hunting me down. Say they wanna get me good and all that kinda rubbish, Say that I'm an embarrassment to our kind!" Spike finally stopped talking and lit his cigarette, exhaling the smoke through his nose, allowing Buffy to finally voice her answer.

"Again… I should help you, why?" was all Buffy smirked.

Spike thought for a minute, filling the silence with a lot of whispered "bloody hells."

Finally, Spike leaned in close to Buffy's ear "If you scratch my back then I'll scratch yours, if you know what I mean?" Spike blew lightly on to the back of Buffy's neck "I'll scratch the itch Soldier Boy keeps missing" Spike whispered moving away from Buffy, his eyes sparkling in the moon light, his lips curled up in satisfaction.

Buffy froze for a moment or two, she could still feel the tingling sensations of his icy breath on her neck. Memories of kissing Spike under Willow's spell came flooding back to her, the familiar butterfly feelings in her stomach returned. Only for a second. 

Suddenly Buffy came back to reality and slapped Spike across his face with all her strength.

Spike stumbled to the side, not quite falling over.

"Oww, that hurt Slayer, I was only pulling your leg!" Spike complained, straightening out his duster which had slid down his shoulders.

"You're skating on very thin ice Fang Breath, you better watch what you say there otherwise I might be joining that pack of vamps after your ass!" Buffy was almost shouting now, tightening the grip on the wooden stake in her hand.

"Lets just call it a truce then shall we?" 

Spike continued cautiously "you protect me from turning into dust and I accompany you on your nightly slayer expeditions, help you fight all the nasties out here. Let's face it, I'm stronger then all your little scooby pals put together" He leaned against a headstone and blew out the last of his smoke, crushing the bud under the sole of his black combat boots.

Buffy thought it over, _'Sure Spike was annoying and irritating and pathetic but she could use the help from someone (or thing) matching her strength. Plus as annoying as he is, she didn't mind his company, the witty sarcasm and the ego protecting comments kind of entertained her.'_

"Hmmm….alright your on" Buffy agreed, extending her hand towards Spike.

Spike rose an eyebrow but reluctantly shook Buffy's hand in agreement, he noticed how soft her skin was under his cold, rough hands and he held on to her just that little bit longer than required.

Buffy noticed that Spike wasn't letting go and for some bizarre reason she didn't want him to let go yet. His hand was cool and strong, somewhat comforting. Probably after effects from Willow's 'my will be done' spell.

After a couple of seconds Buffy jerked her hand away and nervously shoved it in her pocket.

"Meet me here 8pm sharp tomorrow night, don't be late!" Buffy said through clenched teeth. With that she turned away abruptly and headed toward Revello Drive.

Spike remained standing in the position she had left him in, his hand fell limply to his side.

"Well that was odd, what do I care about how soft and silky her skin felt? I'm turning into a bloody pounce" Spike said aloud

"Think I'm in need of a Bourbon straight up" a smile spread across Spike's face as he strode back to his crypt.

****************************

Meanwhile, Xander and Willow stood outside the wooden door to Giles apartment, arguing over who gets the strawberry jelly donut Xander had picked up on the way over. Giles had phoned Willow earlier, desperately trying to get hold of Buffy but Willow had informed him that Buffy won't be home from patrol till late. Giles had sounded sort of desperate so Willow offered for her and Xander to drop by and help sort out the situation Giles had proclaimed as 'buffy's worst nightmare.' 

Xander raised his hand to knock but Giles had already flung the door open.

"Xander…Willow" Giles nodded at both of them, ushering them inside.

The coffee table was covered in antique looking texts, some still covered in dust an inch thick. Xander propped himself on the arm of the sofa and fingered through the texts.

"What's up G Man, looks like you've spent all day in research mode" 

Noticing the half empty bottle of Glenfiddich placed haphazardly at the bottom of the sofa. Xander added "and looks like you've had a party for one as well" Xander nodded towards the bottle.

Giles looked up from studying his glasses that he had removed to polish.

"hmm? Oh that" Giles looked at the Scotch.

"Guess I'm a bit overwhelmed, I've been contacted by the Council regarding Buffy's future and I'm afraid that I have to report some bad news!" Giles sat down nervously on the couch. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was tousled. 

__

'Very un Giles like' Willow thought to herself as she sat on the lounger opposite Xander. _'Must be more than 'bad' if Giles hasn't combed his hair through when he has guests.'_

"I'm afraid Buffy has to fulfill a prophecy again to save the world" Giles sighed.

"Giles?" Willow questioned "What is it? What do you mean?" Willow started to look concerned as she leant forward, almost like she was trying to listen to his thoughts.

Giles eyed both Xander and Willow who were both on the edge of their seats. "Buffy's child is the key to the future of man kind" 

End of Chapter 1

TBC


	2. A baby?

****

'It's all in the genes'

Chapter 2

__

Summary: Set in an AU season 4 after 'A New Man'. Buffy has begun to accept and quite enjoy her life as a slayer but Giles is about to reveal a prophecy that will change Buffy's life (again) forever. Oh yea, Spike may be required to help out, just a little.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just borrowed from Joss Whedon.

Xander and Willow just stared at Giles, confusion written all over their pale faces. Willow shook her head "Um….there's just one problem there Giles!" Willow slid across to the couch and edged in between Xander and Giles, "Buffy doesn't have a child."

"Got a point there Will" Xander added. "The Buffster isn't planning on having a child anytime soon, well not that I know of" Xander paused and glanced at Willow hoping for a sign of confirmation. Willow just shrugged anxiously, her small shoulders curled inward.

She whispered, "Maybe Buffy has gotten the baby bug, maybe her and Riley have already planned it, maybe she's pregnant right now!" Willow's voice suddenly turned into a whine "Why wouldn't she tell me? I'm her best friend, her college buddy, college buddies share everything right?" Willow had become distraught, looking at Giles for answers.

"Willow, calm down" Giles sternly pronounced "You're both jumping way ahead of yourselves. As it quite happens, Buffy is not currently pregnant, or so I hope. I've been researching the prophecy all day…"

"Noticeably" Xander butted in, glancing around the disheveled lounge room and a disheveled Giles.

Giles sighed, scowling Xander "I haven't unearthed any fine details but it seems that the Book of Artemis gives a general overview of the slayer prophecy, which the Council confirms must be established earlier than expected" Giles lifted the large, well worn text and placed it on Willow's knees. Xander hovered over her shoulders, trying to get a closer look.

Pouring himself another straight scotch, Giles continued, "As you can see, it was essential that if a slayer reaches the age of 22, she must conceive a child who possesses the same strength and power as herself." Giles sipped the scotch slowly, trying to articulate the reactions on Buffy's friends blank faces.

"Question" Xander spoke up, "Why the hell would Buffy have a child just because a text tells her so. You know Buffy never listens to books, hell, she doesn't even listen to you"

Giles desperately tried to contain his frustration "Yes" he said through clenched teeth, "but if she does not fulfill the prophecy than the world as we know it will be in grave danger. The hell dimension will open up once again and as we are all familiar, the world will be sucked into it, unable to fight against it" 

Willow hesitated and half raised her hand "Uh Giles, one more question. What does Buffy's child have to do with the whole you know, the world becoming hellish like?"

"Good question Willow!" Giles leaned over and flicked through the pages on the Book of Artemis. He finally paused at a sketch of a slender woman, draped in satin, bearing a demon's face, her stomach bulged out and a smaller demon was drawn inside of it.

"From what I can gather, if a Slayer turns 22 it throws off the whole balance of 'the chosen one.' Basically, there will be no other Slayers to continue the lineage into the future. Her child must be the future slayer. He or she has no choice. From then on the legacy must be carried through their genetic makeup. Otherwise the demon population will take control of the human world and ultimately turn it into the hell dimension they've always dreamt about." Giles polished off the remainder of the Scotch and sunk down into the soft cushions of the couch.

"Unfortunately this text is not quite up to date" Giles said as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You think?" Xander said sarcastically, fingering the faded yellow pages, torn around the edges.

Ignoring Xander Giles continued, "The Council consulted the revised edition and the dates in the old edition did not match up, apparently the slayer must conceive a child at the tender age of 19. Buffy has been the only slayer to survive to such an age, as young as it may seem"

Willow and Xander rose their eyebrows simultaneously.

The room was silent for a few minutes as Willow studied the text while Xander fiddled with his thumbs. Xander was never into research. He generally spent the time eating or making smart arsed comments. Helped make him look busy. 

"Wait a minute" Willow squeaked as she leant closer to study the small text in the corner of the picture. "It mentions something here in some sort of Latin. Can you translate it?" Willow pointed to the small inscription as Giles tried to focus on the tiny print.

"Ah yes, I believe it says that the father of the child must match the slayers physical and emotional strength in order for the child to grow into a successful slayer"

"Who on earth can match Buffy's strength? There's a reason why we call her the Slayer you know" Xander questioned, looking from Willow to Giles and back to Willow again.

"I questioned myself repeatedly on such a confusing matter but I think I have come up with an answer. Not the best one but it's our only hope" Giles uttered as he began to tidy the coffee table, stacking the books in some sort of alphabetical order.

"Giles, don't keep us hanging here" Xander said, frustrated.

"Yea Giles, who could possibly have the same strength as Buffy?" Willow pointed out.

Giles answered hesitantly, "I don't think Buffy would be too thrilled with the suggestion but I'm afraid he's our only hope"

***************************

Spike had sprawled himself across his scarphogas inside the crypt, his head was swimming, the walls seemed to be dancing all around him. Two bottles of bourbon and his trusty hit flask had been completely emptied. 

"Bloody Slayer" Spike slurred aloud, trying desperately to focus on standing up without collapsing again. "Thinks she's all high and mighty and what not. That bloody chit won't know what hit her when old Spikey's finished with her"

"Is that what you're calling your manly member nowadays is it Mr Spike?" A voice loomed over him. Spike couldn't quite recognize the voice and the figure standing before him looked rather hazy, it possibly had two heads or three, depending on which way Spike tilted his head. 

"Oi, bugger off mate, I'm drowning myself in my own pity here" Spike mumbled. The figure didn't move.

"Don't you recognize us Mr. Spike? We only met a few hours ago, outside Willy's bar if you can recall." The figure hadn't come alone. With a loud whistle the rest of the gang had surrounded Spike, leaving no room for a desperate escape. Spike lay silent for a moment, weighing up his options through a fuzzy array of thoughts. 

"Sorry mate can't stay long, got a date and all, gotta find myself something half decent to wear, something that'll be sure to impress the lady's." 

The demon gang looked questioningly at one and other. Spike sat up and studied his enemies. The majority were vampires whilst two seemed to be some sort of Avony demon. Their snouts were purple and their bodies were covered in purple scales.

"What a charming bunch you are" Spike announced and with all his drunken strength he heaved himself into a back flip straight over the demons' heads and headed for the heavy doors of his crypt. The cool air outside suddenly hit Spike's face and it seemed to assist him in the sobering up process.

"Get him you pathetic thugs" the leader shouted angrily as they all took off after the blonde vampire. Yet, they struggled to keep up with him. Spike was slim and agile, it didn't take long before he had lost the demon gang in the cemetery. Of course, Spike had hidden up a large tree, like a scared kitten, as he watched intently over them searching the dark cemetery for their prey. Finally, their leader called them over, gave them some instructions and exited the cemetery together.

Spike exhaled unnecessarily and awkwardly slipped down the tree trunk. _'Shit, I've had it now,'_ Spike thought to himself, _'I've got nowhere left to hide out…. Well maybe there's one place left.' _Spikes lips curled into an evil smile. 'This is gonna go down well' Spike smirked, nodding to himself in agreement whilst lighting up a well-earned cigarette.

******************************

__

Buffy was overjoyed to see the large box wrapped in a big pink bow be set down in front of her. She approached the box and slowly untied the silk ribbon, allowing it to fall gracefully to her feet. The box made a noise, a kind of growl. Buffy squealed in joy, clapping her hands together.

"What is it? What did you get me?" Buffy questioned allowed but nobody seemed to answer her. She was alone in a crimson red room, empty, except for the box in front of her.

Suddenly, the lid popped open and a well-defined, short but irresistibly gorgeous man sprung out. His hair was bleached blonde, slicked back and he wore only a faded pair of black jeans. There was something odd about the man. Buffy stepped closer and noticed his face was impaled with the face of a……vampire. Buffy inhaled sharply, she could feel her face burn bright red in anger.

"Spike, what the…….?"

"Thought it was what you've always wanted pet?" Spike interrupted as he grinned with satisfaction hooking his thumbs through the belt loops on his pants.

Buffy was suddenly distracted by a loud pounding noise on the door at the opposite end of the room.

Buffy shot up from her pillow, heart racing. She could still feel the anger burning inside her. Thank god it was only a silly dream! But the banging hadn't resided, it continued to get louder. Buffy froze at first and followed the sound with her eyes to the bedroom window. She cautiously slipped out from under her blue bed sheets and edged towards the closed curtains.

"Slayer, get up, need your help out here?" The English accent penetrated through the glass.

Buffy flung open the curtains and came face to face with the chipped vampire. He ceased the nonchalant banging, smiled at Buffy and gave her a little wave.

"Spike" Buffy hissed through gritted teeth, "Should've known it was you!"

TBC


	3. SpikeStay here?

****

Chapter 3 – Spike….stay here???

__

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. I've just borrowed them for my fanfic.

Summary: Joyce's proposal sends Buffy into shock

"Spike its 3am, what on earth are you doing at my bedroom window?….Actually what the hell are you doing at my house full stop?" Buffy rubbed her sleepy eyes, making sure that she wasn't still dreaming. When she looked back out her window, Spike was still standing there, nose pressed up against the glass, his white teeth grinning in contentment.

****************************

Spike's curious eyes travelled up and down the length of Buffy's body. He was impressed by what he saw. Buffy's hair was tied in a loose ponytail, blonde strands had fallen out around her tanned, flushed face. Her blue silk chemise plunged below her breast line as it emphasised every smooth curve on her well-proportioned body. 

"Let me in quick luv! Big bunch of demon's hunting me down. Didn't know where else to take cover for the night" Spike spoke in a whispered haste desperate to remove himself from obvious view.

Buffy was slightly shocked. She didn't understand why Spike didn't just pack up and leave town. Go and find Dru, the love of his undead life, and live happily ever after. 

She suddenly became well aware of Spike's stare, giving her the once over. Buffy crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment. She had almost next to nothing on. If she dared to bend over slightly, Spike would have the most perfect view of her nipples now hardened form the cold, night air.

Buffy shook her head defiantly "Nuh uh Spike, there is no way you'd be caught dead (or in your case, dust) in my bedroom, you're only hope of surviving the night is if you shack up with some pathetic soul willing to take you in..um… hang on!…. that entails, well, nobody I know so you might have to face the fact that you'll probably be dust by sunrise." Buffy smiled as she reached to pull the curtains shut, "That's such a pretty thought, now my day has been completed."

Buffy had almost pulled the thin material across the window when she took one last look at Spike's dismayed face. He pulled away from the window and slowly shuffled to the tree branch. His head hanging low and his shoulders slumped, Spike extended his hand to clutch on to the strongest branch that would hold his weight.

"Spike…wait!"

Grinning inwardly Spike slowly spun around, putting on his best puppy dog expression "What is it now Slayer? Care to rub it in some more?" 

  
"Just get your ass in here, I hate to see a grown man cry! plus I'm freezing my little toshi off" Buffy said, slightly agitated. She pried open the stiff window and stepped away, allowing room for Spike to manoeuvre himself through the small gap. 

Spike sullenly stepped over the windows' threshold, desperately trying to not make a noise. Buffy shivered from the cold air beginning to override the heated room.

"Hurry up Spike!" Buffy whispered, moving from one foot to the other, trying to keep herself warm.

Spike placed one heavy boot inside and ducked his head below the window frame. Unfortunately, his boot had landed on the edge of his duster and before Buffy could warn him Spike's whole body was stumbling towards her in full force.

"Buffy…watch out!" Spike yelped, as he crashed into her tiny frame and knocked her on to the bed.

"Spike…get off me NOW" Buffy cringed. She attempted to push his cold body off of her but his leather coat was caught up underneath her backside. 

"I would if I could Summers" Spike hissed as he struggled to release his duster, accidentally brushing his hand against her now exposed breast where the chemise had slipped down.

Buffy gasped as she felt something hard pressed against her inner thigh.

__

'Oh my god, oh my god' Buffy mentally cursed _'Spike's got a hard on, this is not happening…..although, it does feel extremely big, could it be the stake in his pocket?'_ Buffy assessed their position, noticing that his stake had fallen to the ground _'Obviously not!'_

Spike couldn't control himself. A half-naked Slayer was wriggling around underneath him, her warm body pressed up to his growing erection. If he didn't free his duster soon, he might not want to ever let her go from this position. 

__

'Why did she have to be so sexy? Slayers aren't supposed to be sexy, I mean really, when the hell does a slayer get the time to get a full manicure, pedicure and obviously a sea body wrap, judging by her soft, delicate skin.'

With one last tug, Spike released his duster, leaving them both in a very uncompromising position. Buffy's legs were wrapped around the back of Spike's legs with her arms extended above her head, almost pinned to the bed sheets. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes locking onto each other's. A shiver ran through Buffy's body, the familiar stomach butterfly's returned.

"I'm so sorry luv" Spike said sincerely noticing Buffy's erratic breathing and subdued shivers, "You must be freezing…."

The sudden click of the bedroom door pulled their attention away from each other and toward a very angry Joyce, standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, right foot tapping on the rug.

*********************************

"What on earth is going on in here?" Joyce questioned angrily, raising her eyebrows up at Buffy first then glared straight at Spike. Spike retreated backwards towards the window. Spike seemed to have a complex with mothers, they scared the hell out of him when they were pissed off.

"Mum….um I…ah.. can definitely explain, it's not what it looks like" Buffy stumbled, scrambling to pull her winter robe on around her skimpy nightie. 

"What am I supposed to think Buffy? I heard noises and came to check up on you, I thought you were being attacked. I obviously thought wrong. It actually looks like quite the opposite from where I'm standing" Joyce crossed her arms and leant against the door.

"Joyce" Spike inched toward Buffy's mum "I really don't mean to intrude on such lovely ladies but I was only here to ask of Buffy's professional help. You see I got a pack of bloody awful demons after my hide. I needed somewhere to take cover for the night and I knew that since Buffy's such a fantastic Slayer she would help out an old pal in return for a patrol buddy" Spike eyed Buffy wearily and then gave Joyce his most innocent smile.

Joyce's face softened "Is this true Buffy?" 

Buffy hesitated "Sure it is mum, I wouldn't dream of lying to you, we agreed honesty was the best policy when I returned from LA, remember?"

"Of course I do honey, I'm sorry I doubted you like that!" Joyce said relieved and moved over to sit next to her daughter on the bed, placing a comforting hand on Buffy's arm.

"Right well I'd best be off then, don't mean to interrupt the treasured mother/daughter moment" Spike carefully attempted to climb back out the window.

"Don't go on my behalf Spike" Joyce said, stroking Buffy's arm, 

"Stay! I'll set up the comforter in the basement for you. You can't go back out there when you're being hunted down. I'm sure Buffy won't mind since you're helping her in return, do you Buffy?" Joyce looked straight at Buffy's face, now pale from shock.

"Ah mum? Have you forgotten that he's completely and utterly evil?" Buffy questioned in an attempt to talk her mum out of such a ridiculous idea.

"But hasn't he got a chip in his head Buffy? Isn't he rendered harmless?" Joyce looked confused.

"Okay so he can't physically hurt humans, but emotionally, he isn't stable, he could verbally lash out at any time"

"Oh Buffy, don't be silly, he looks just fine to me" Joyce smiled at Spike and Spike gave Joyce a flirtatious wink. Joyce giggled in response. Buffy shot Spike a 'how dare you' glare.

"That's very kind of you Joyce" Spike said, bowing his head "I only wish I could offer you something in return"

"Actually" Joyce added thoughtfully "I need some help around the house while Buffy's home on term break" Buffy raised her eyebrows, scared to death over what her mother might suggest.

"How about you stay here Spike, in the basement for two weeks. You could do the housework during the day when you can't go out. It'd be a great help, I've been extremely busy at the Gallery lately and Buffy is hopeless with anything resembling housework…."

"Mum you have got to be joking right? This IS Spike we're talking about. A good for nothing bleach head" Buffy interrupted, horrified at such an idea. _'Spike must have cast a spell on her'_ Buffy thought catching the smug smile on Spike's face _'He'll definitely be getting that stake through his heart sooner than he thinks.'_

Spike's annoying voice interrupted Buffy's train of thought,

"How could I not accept, spending a couple of weeks with my favourite ladies and helping maintain such a lovely house. It would be my honour"

"That's settled then" 

Joyce always had a soft spot for Spike. He was extremely charming and well spoken. The vampire aspect seemed to be undetectable compared to Angel.

"But mum….." Buffy whined.

"No 'buts' Buffy, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. If you want to discuss it talk to me in the morning when I'm not falling asleep sitting up."

Joyce stood up, kissed Buffy goodnight, grinned at Spike and left the room.

"You're gonna pay for this Spike. If you're staying tonight, expect to be chained up in the basement, I don't want you running round the house, doing god knows what" Buffy huffed, dragging Spike by the shirt collar down the stairs.

"If I was expecting you to be like this Slayer, I would've brought along my whip" Spike scoffed, delighted to have had pissed Buffy off without having to resort to his usual taunting tactics. This was going to be an interesting couple of weeks.

********************

TBC

A/N – Sorry my chapters are only short, I can't write too much at once. Stay tuned, I'll definitely be cutting to the chase very soon, I just like to set the scene. Oh yeah, I have a report for uni due this week so I won't be able to update till next week so stay tuned.


	4. Gilesbonds with Spike?

Chapter 4

Summary: Spike and Giles do a little British bonding.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I don't, basically.

Spike woke up to the early morning birds chirping. Fortunately always a warning that the sun is about to rise. In a slight sleepy daze, Spike went to lift himself up from his bed when the sound of chains rattling and the sudden tug of metal against his wrists reminded him that he'd been bunking up with his mortal enemy.

Alone in the Summer's basement Spike took a good look around the dank environment he had to sleep in, but he had to admit it was no more depressing than his new crypt (until he does it up a bit. You know, a touch of paint, new decor, the expensive type of course, maybe even an afghan throw rug). Spike was grinning to himself when Buffy barged down the creaky stairs yelling at him to get off his lazy ass and make breakfast.

"Ah bugger off Slayer, I just got up! It's hard adjusting to human hours ya know… plus your forgetting something here? Not like you " Spike held up his chained wrists shaking them in front of her sleep filled eyes.

Sighing, Buffy pulled the rusty key out from her pink sweats and reached over to unlock Spike, unfortunately. She liked seeing Spike chained up and vulnerable, in a way it kinda turned her on, an evil vamp reliant on the living, especially a slayer, a female slayer at that!

__

'God, I should really stop having evil Buffy thoughts' Buffy noted to herself, scowling.

"Hurry up luv, haven't got all day" Spike said, noticing Buffy struggling to unlock the second cuff. Her hair was slightly tangled and the slight crease marks on the side of her face indicated that she too had just awoken. Spike realised how cute she looked, he had never seen her in the early morning light, so young and soft, her skin felt like silk as she rubbed up against his arm, cursing the key that wouldn't fit into the hole. Spike then remembered, _'she's not so cute when she opens her big mouth though.'_

Finally, Buffy yanked open the last cuff, "There now, get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Buffy stood up, wiping imaginary dirt off her white, cotton singlet.

"Um luv, hate to break it to you but I am dressed" Spike stood up and slowly spun around, revealing his exquisite attire, black jeans and the classic black, abb hugging t-shirt.

"Ooookay than" Buffy said dragging out her o's "Just meet me upstairs then" Shaking her head at the annoyance of the blonde vamp, she hurried upstairs.

Spike sat back down on the tiny cot and heaved on his combat boots, "Bossy Bitch" He announced out loud.

In the kitchen the blinds had been drawn to shield out the sun. Buffy was fussing around in the open fridge, humming to herself, completely oblivious to Spike's presence.

"Slayer senses failing on you today pet?" Spike smirked, leaning against the Kitchen Island. Buffy jumped slightly, knocking her elbow against the fridge door. "Ow" she cringed rubbing her elbow, "Don't sneak up on me like that"

"Sorry" Spike mouthed mockingly

"I guess nothing gets in the way of the slayer and her food?" Spike smiled reaching for the bacon about to drop from her hand.

"One tug of the blind Spike and your dust. Watch your words round me and keep in minimal contact and we shouldn't have a problem with the sun light accidentally seeping past the shades."

She continued, "There's a list from mom of 'things to do' on the fridge, I'm gonna take a quick shower and get ready to go shopping. Willow and I have planned a much needed retail therapy day so no trouble from you ok?"

"Yes mam" Spike saluted, rolling his eyes as Buffy brushed past 'accidentally' elbowing him in the gut.

Spike winced but kept his position against the island "Be thinking bout you luv!" Spike yelled but Buffy had already slammed the bathroom door on the second floor.

The list on the fridge, held up by a pineapple magnet, was printed in bold as Spike removed it and scanned over the excruciating painful tasks that were to come.

Hi Spike,

Hope you slept well! Here's a list of things I need done today,

ask Buffy to help if she's not doing anything.

Make Buffy breakfast (her favourite) Mop the kitchen floor Vacuum the lounge Ironing (in the basket on top of the washing machine) Prepare dinner (spaghetti-ingredients in the fridge) 

I'll be home around 6pm

Thanks so much,

Joyce

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Spike looked around, not knowing what the sound indicated, he hadn't been in a modern house for quite some time. After a couple of seconds it rung again. "Ah" said Spike he finally linked the sound to someone present at the front door.

"Hold your horses," he yelled as he unhooked the latch and swung the door open, hastily jumping back from the streams of sunlight suddenly filling the hallway.

"Spike" Giles removed his glasses and stepped into the house, his eyes searching for Buffy.

" Watcher…." Spike folded his arms "Not surprised to see me here then?" he muttered.

"Not at all. I had a word with Buffy last night and she fortunately filled me in on the little arrangement you had with her mother."

"Well then, glad you heard right, I reckon her mom's got it sweet on me, might be able to work her a little bit, get out of some of the chores she expects me to do. Bloody slave driver she is" Spike waved the list in front of Giles' face.

Giles was silent for a moment as he placed his glasses back on to his nose and strolled into the living room, placing himself on the sofa's arm.

"Yea, well make yourself comfy there Rupert and I'll let the Slayer know you're here" Spike pointed out, slightly uncomfortable about being in the room alone with the Watcher.

"Ah…. actually Spike I've come here to specifically talk to you. You see, I have a proposal for you to consider" Giles said, wringing his hands nervously, trying to catch a reaction on Spike's face.

Spike, not moving an inch of his body replied, "Do you now Watcher? What's it to be then? Or more importantly, hand over the dosh first"

Sidling over to meet Giles' glaring eyes, Spike continued, "I never thought the day would come when a Watcher would ask for the help of 'William the Bloody.'

"Anyway…" Giles choose to ignore the comment, "As I was saying, the Council recently informed me of an impending apocalypse and as we all know the Slayer is the only one who can cease it's activation"

"Naturally" Spike sarcastically responded.

"The manuscripts require the Slayer to pass on her genetic material when she reaches the age of 19 in order to pass on the Slayer lineage" Giles said, as he stood and began pacing in front of the vampire.

"Come again Rupert, not quite getting the gist here…" Spike said.

"Buffy. Has. To. Have . A. Baby" Giles spelled out.

"Riiight…. I get that part but what's it got to do with me?" Spike questioned, hesitant as to where the conversation was leading.

"Naturally, we would prefer the Slayer to conceive the child with a man of her choice but that's just not possible. We need someone who can match her physical and emotional strength." Giles continued, glancing at Spike's eyebrows beginning to twitch.

"Originally, I thought of Angel to be the most likely candidate as his physical strength matches that of Buffy's but it came to my attention that without a soul, Angel, or rather Angelus, has no emotional willpower against his demon. You, on the other hand…. well let's just say I know you are capable of some sort of emotions other than, well I guess you'd say 'evil'" Giles ran his hand through his thinning hair and waited for a response.

"Well I'm touched" Spike placed his palm on his chest, across his unbeating heart "Tell you what, nice of you to think of me after what we've been through. Fancy watching Manchester vs Leeds on cable tonight? Almost like having front row seats!" Spike grinned, pointing at Buffy's TV.

Spike never really had anyone to watch the British Football with, he needed a footy mate, even if it had to be a poncy, old bugger who spends a phenomenal amount of his free time dusting grubby, old books.

"Just because I'm asking you to help Spike, doesn't mean that we are to become best mates. I find you incredibly annoying and you nick all my food! Plus….I have a reputation to uphold" Giles stammered with his poor excuses. He wouldn't mind getting back into the old footy but Spike would be the last person he would ever watch anything with.

Hearing the water from the shower switch off, Spike leaned in closer with his arms crossed "Don't think I can help you out with your little proposal there mate."

He continued, "For one…" Spike held up his index finger, "My little buddies down there aren't really alive and two….. I don't fancy banging the slayer up while Soldier Boy's probably watching on, making sure she doesn't enjoy it too much, not that I mind an audience of course but I think I'd prefer it to be a bunch of Playboy Chick's instead."

"For one" Giles swiped away Spike's two fingers propped in front of his face, "You are not under any circumstances required to have sex with Buffy and two….." Giles had become agitated with the lack of progression the conversation had taken, "We have medical specialists within the Council who will inject a substantial amount of various hormones into your body to get them alive and kicking and then you 'fill the cup' in private."

"You mean 'toss myself off' to a bunch of plastic women faking orgasms?" Spike smirked.

"I guess if that's what you call it than yes, that is all you have to do and you can get back to being Joyce's slave driver" Giles sniggered and retrieved a bunch of notes from his shirt pocket.

"Here" Giles handed the wad of money over to Spike who raised his left eyebrow in surprise.

"Hopefully this may assist you in your decision."

Spike meticulously counted each note separately, "$5000, not bad mate, I guess that means a 'yes' then…I'm in" He folded the notes up and shoved them into his duster pocket.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, "What happens to Buffy?"

Giles noticed the concern in Spike's voice and watched how the vampire's eyes softened at the mention of her name.

"She is to never know about your contribution ok? I'll tell her it was shipped over by the Council, only they know who it belongs to. Our specialists will then artificially inseminate her egg, hopefully succeeding. It's a very complicated procedure and if it fails we won't have much time to try again."

"Does she know yet?" Spike's voice softened once again.

"Not yet, tonight I'll tell her so keep your trap shut if that's possible" Giles said as he moved over to the hallway and opened the front door, allowing a stream of light to pass through.

"Hey watch it" Spike jumped back automatically, his hand slightly singed.

"Oh sorry bout that, nearly forgot!……Tonight 9.30, meet me at the front of the hospital and I'll show you where to go from there" Giles whispered as he quietly shut the door behind him.

__

'What have I gotten myself into?' Spike thought to himself, pressing his hands into his face.

"Spike?" Buffy shouted from the top of the staircase. She was now fully dressed, rubbing her wet hair with a towel, "Who you talking to down there? I thought I heard voices"

"Just talking to myself luv, you know how it is" Spike looked up at her, focusing on her bare, tanned legs emphasised by her white, denim skirt.

"Typical….You gotta get yourself a girlfriend Spike, sounds like you need someone to talk to" Buffy span on her tiptoes and marched back into the bedroom.

All Spike could do was sigh.

TBC


	5. a vulnerable slayer?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs solely to Joss Whedon. I don't own any of the characters, that is unless I make one up!

A/N: Somebody asked if I was British and no sorry I'm not, I'm actually from Australia!!!

Summary: Buffy learns her fates and takes a little solace in Spike

It was dusk when a loud knock rattled on Giles' oak door.

"Come in," shouted Buffy who was flicking through the tv channels whilst Giles was preparing a pot of tea in the kitchen.

It was time for another Scooby meeting, or more so, it was time for Buffy to learn her fate.

"Hi guys" Willow announced as she pushed through the front door, Xander and Anya trailing behind her, Xander clinging onto a large, flat box.

"We have bought pizza to satisfy our primordial instinct to eat in order to survive" Anya clarified, grinning at her profound knowledge of human behaviour, proud evident in her gleaming eyes.

"Ah… thanks for that Ahn, I'm sure they'll all appreciate it" Xander responded, placing the pizza box on the coffee table.

"Yes, very much," Giles smiled sincerely at Anya, carrying the pot of tea and tea cups into the living room.

Buffy suddenly noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room as the group gathered around, each one carefully eyeing each other, seemingly avoiding Buffy's eye contact at all times. A few minutes had passed and still no one spoke. Giles sipped his tea constantly although it never appeared to decrease in content. Xander and Willow munched loudly on the oily slices of pizza, not looking up once. Anya on the other hand, was restless, her eyes travelled anxiously around the room, occasionally picking at the topping of her pizza.

"So who's going to tell Buffy the good news?" Xander jumped to cover Anya's mouth but it was too late, Buffy's ears pricked up and for once was giving Anya her undivided attention.

"Good news?" Buffy questioned, "That's a first. Scooby meetings are usually about the forthcoming evil undead or demon herd planning to take over sunnyhell."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at Giles who turned his gaze to his tea. After glancing at both Willow and Xander who had avoided her prodding green eyes, Buffy finally rested upon Anya, whom was obviously prepared to tell all, wriggling on the edge of her seat.

"You get to have a baby" Anya announced, clapping her hands in glee.

Xander, shocked, stood up and dragged Anya out of the room by both hands, uttering many obscenities.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Buffy rose angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

Giles sucked in a large amount of air and proceeded to fill Buffy in on the details of her fate, excluding any information on Spike, whilst Willow looked on in apprehension.

After his explanation Giles rested back in to his seat. Buffy stared into space, slowly reducing to her knees in shock.

"This can't, I….I can't. It's impossible, I'm not ready yet" Buffy stammered.

"I know it's hard Buffy, you need some time to sort things through but remember that it affects not just you but humanity overall" Giles whispered still staring at his tea.

"That's absolute crap" Buffy flung her arms into the air, "You have no idea how it feels. I mean have you ever had someone order that you'll never get to experience young adulthood like everybody else. That you'll have to spend your days at home changing diapers and listening to the constant screams of a baby. Having your whole life restrained within 9 months. Sure, I accepted that my fate was to be the slayer but having to sacrifice what I have left of growing up is just too much"

A single tear ran down Buffy's cheek, "I just can't do it Giles, not now."

With that Buffy tore from the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Give her some time," Willow uttered sympathetically towards Giles, "She likes to be 'miss drama queen' on occasions."

Willow held in some doubt. Buffy looked fairly serious. Maybe, just maybe, a spell will help with the dealing process.

After circling the inner dimensions of Sunnydale, her head racing at a thousand miles per hour, Buffy came to rest on the backless swing in the playground. She was cold and again, alone. Buffy had searched for a pack of vamps, to get rid of all the anger and fear which was now welling in her throat ready to escape. Maybe she could scream? Then the lump might just disappear on its own.

Buffy whispered to herself, 'Why the hell would they do this to me? How long have they been keeping it from me? I'm not ready to have a baby. Hell…..I've barely become to accept that I'm no longer a child, I don't want more responsibility. Don't you think that saving the world is enough responsibility for a 19-year-old?'

Oh and Riley, there goes any chance of having a 'normal' relationship.

It was getting too much, Buffy's head felt like it was about to explode, she let out a stupefying scream that moved the silence of the earth.

Suddenly, a white body stumbled out of the bushes, game face on, fists held tightly towards his chest.

"You alright luv? Heard that piercing scream from at least a mile away!" Spike commented, his eyes darting from side too side, preparing himself for attack.

"Geez Spike, you're always there, always in my way, can't you just be a good little vamp and just piss off?" Buffy angrily stood up and began to walk away.

"Just thought you needed my help is all" Spike started to draw lines in the dirt with his feet.

Spinning around Buffy sarcastically answered "Like you'd do any good anyway" and flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"Well I'm sooo sorry Slayer, next time remind to stand there and watch the crap being beaten out of you" Spike retrieved a cigarette from the top pocket of his duster along with his lighter.

Shielding the flame from the slight breeze, Spike inhaled loudly, paused and finally exhaled the intoxicating smoke through his nostrils.

Buffy, in a way, felt ashamed for jumping down Spikes throat. He was only trying to help.

"Wait!" Buffy exclaimed out loud "Spike is trying to help the slayer? Are we in an alternate dimension?" Buffy turned to look at Spike who had finished his cigarette and was clenching his jaw whilst wringing his hands in uncertainty.

"Sorry pet, didn't mean to care but looks like you could need some help, what with you expecting and all, need to keep you safe" Spike had strode over to the swing Buffy was once sitting on and swung one leg over, holding the chain for support.

"What did you just say?" Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth pursed into a small 'o' shape. She was shocked at Spike's comment. Does he know? Why would he know? She was confused.

"Oh bugger" Spike slapped his palm to his forehead, "Put my foot where my bloody mouth is again"

Buffy stormed up to spike and shot out her hand, encircling his neck with her skinny fingers.

"Whoa….hold on there luv….didn't mean to get involved, just overheard your watcher muttering something bout you and a little tyke!" Spike struggled to free himself from Buffy's super-strength grasp.

Loosening her grip and finally letting go, Buffy flopped down onto the swing next to him, scuffling her boots across the sand. She was completely empty and confused, Spike was the last thing on her mind right now. Images splayed in front of her eyes. Images of her, tired, hair limp, bags forming under her sunken eyes, surrounded in piles of soiled diapers, the youthful spark in her green eyes lost in her exhausted pupils.

Tears began to run down the curve of Buffy's cheek, Spike could see them glistening in the moonlight.

If he had a heart right now, it would ache for her. It wasn't easy seeing the Slayer so messed up and vulnerable.

"It'll be right luv, remember that I'm always here if you need someone to beat the shit out of when you're uptight" Spike patted her lightly on the head.

Buffy managed a slight smile "I knew you were good for something" she whispered, meeting his icey eyes.

He was cutting it close, Spike had somewhere he had to be. An appointment not to be missed. The touching moment had to end.

As fast as he had appeared, Spike disappeared from Buffy's view, slinking off into the night.

Buffy sighed and shivered from the cool breeze. She had some decisions to make before the sun rises on a new day.

TBC


End file.
